


My Best Friend is a Zombie

by ThatgirlLola



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlLola/pseuds/ThatgirlLola
Summary: Michael expect the life of a survivor to be difficult. What he didn't expect is that he would be taking care of a zombie that used to be his best friend.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 1





	My Best Friend is a Zombie

There were a lot of thing Michael expected in a zombie apocalypse: Death of millions, fighting the dead for survival, scavenging for food and supplies, probably fighting off other survivors. As many things he expected from the zombie apocalypse the one thing he didn't expect was the "death" of his best friend, Jeremy Heere.

Let's go back for a moment; the year is 2017, Micheal was still in high school with his best friend and childhood crush, Jeremy Heere. Jeremy was a shy guy and a nervous reck, especially towards a girl named Christine Canigula. Michael didn't have a problem with her but that didn't change the fact that Jeremy was jealous of her for stealing someone's heart that he wanted. Even though he was happy for being in Jeremy's life, he still wanted more. So much more that it even hurts to see Jeremy being so loving to someone that wasn't him. But it didn't matter, as long as Jeremy was happy he was also happy.

Everything was fine for a while, till many people start dying and coming back to life.

Everyone that Michael had knew was dead. But Michael still had hope, he still believe that Jeremy was safe and alive and that kept him moving for the longest time. Jeremy wasn't built to survive a world like this, Jeremy was fragile and easily to get bruised. Michael had to find Jeremy, making sure he was okay and safe as they survive the next upcoming days in this hell-hole.

But Michael was too late. Michael was too late to save him, to protect him. 

Standing in font of him-pale as the dead and glassy eyes-was his best friend and childhood crush, Jeremy Heere.

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% happy how this chapter turn out but it's good for now.


End file.
